Path to Mastery
by Storm Fury
Summary: Ron's Dad got a job promotion, in japan. How will this simple thing change the Duo as Ron spends a few years before Highschool in another country. Maybe he will learn Martial Art's and become less of a buffoon earlier on? Read to find out. M Rated due to future violence, slight Crossover, not much though.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello Readers and welcome to my story, before you get into the story, I feel I must say why I'm writing this and what you can expect. This Storyline will be split into two stories, the first one will mostly be focused around the Kim Possible world with elements, minor at first from Kenichi: the mightiest disciple. This story will be split into four portions, each representing a year at Middleton high. This first story will not be listed as a crossover as the Kenichiverse(as I shall dub it) is more infleuntial in the second story but does help characters develop in this.

If you do not know of Kenichi, do not worry as I will try to write as if you know nothing of either show. So basically as descriptive as I can be. As for why I'm writing this. Well KP is my favourite childhood show, bar none. While Kenichi is 1st, tied for 1st or 2nd in my favourite anime shows, it moves placed with Highschool DxD as does my fancy but those two are my favourite. And I just want to write a story, hence I'm writing.

The Story will be motly martial art based, which have little to no real training in, so please bear with me if some earlier chapters are found lacking, I will read constructive criticism to help improve them. Flames will be dismissed. Hope you Enjoy the Story.

**Summary:** Just before Middleschool, Ron's dad gets offered a Contract to work in Japan for a few years, Ron sad to leave his clsoe friend KP behind ends up setting up a pen pal relathionship while they are seperated, with one promise to each other before they seperated. To Become Martial artists.

**Path to Mastery:**

**Chapter One:**

**Ryozanpaku**

Ronald Dean Stoppable had just received the worse news in his young life. His father was recently named Actuary of the Year, and his company offered him a promotion, with a catch. He had to go to Japan for a few years, basically just before Ron would start High school, and work there to earn the Promotion back home.

"Can I got talk to KP?" was all Ron could say to the news, as his mother and father talked to him in their living room. His father nodded.

"Sure son, just be back before dark." was all he said as he got up and wondered elsewhere in the house, his mother going into the kitchen. Ron quickly got up and ran to Kim's house, she should know what to do, she always does.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

Ron had just rang Kim's doorbell, as he clutched his sides from the pain as he tired himself out all but sprinting over. His breath seeming to allude him even as he breathed deeply. Mr. Dr Possible, or Mr. Dr P as Ron calls him opens the door. An eyebrow raise in question to Ron's state of fatigue.

"Hey Ronald, where's the fire?" Ron looked up, his breathing starting to even out as he stood up straight.

"Hey Mr. Dr P, is Kim home?" Asked Ron, he breath still a little laboured, plus the turmoil over how he would explain this to his best friend since Pre-K making his voice a little strained.

"Sure Ronald she's just in the Kitchen with her Mother, come on in." With that Mr. Dr P walked towards the kitchen, Ron following behind. As Ron walked through the house he saw pictures of the Possible family, a few with him in them. They we're like a second family to him and once again he felt the sadness of having to leave them behind for a few years.

"Hey Ron, what's the sitch?" asked Kim, she is sitting at the table with her mother eating some fruit salad. Ron just took a seat next to her and looked at her. Kim saw Ron looking at her weirdly and was wondering what was going on, incidentally getting a weird look on her face, making Mrs. Dr P laugh lightly at their faces.

Ron snapped out of his trance by Mrs. Dr P laugh, decided to get it all out quickly.

"Well, my Dad just got Actuary of the Year." Two congratulations we're sent this way at the news. "However, he got offered a job Promotion." Once again Congratulations, even one from Mr. Dr P who just walked back into the kitchen. "In Japan for a few years." With that silence quickly went over the room. Kim just looked shock while her parents we're looking at her, doing what parents did best and worried over their child.

"You'll be moving away?" was all Kim could get out. Tears at the edge of her eyes already.

"I know it sucks to be leaving my best friend behind." Said Ron feeling more upset at making her cry, so he quickly tried to bring it back to positive for her. "But I should be coming back for Highschool here, freshman year." Kim wiped her eyes to clear away the tears, a look of focus came to her face.

Ron knows that face, its her face when she see's something to overcome. Like when she did her first mission for that Multi-Billionare collector of Cuddle Buddies a few days ago, Although his memories we're a little fuzzy about that day, as Ron think he passed out.

Minutes passed, Kim was focused on something and thinking hard, Ron long learned to wait when she was like this, so his mind began to wonder to random things, such as his pet Rufus who was currently at home, could he take him to Japan?

"I got it!" Kim shouted, standing to attention quickly. Ron was startled out his thoughts and nearly fell out of his chair in surprise at Kim's outburst. "Pen Pals." was all that Kim said, as if it explained everything. Still going with her energy, she motioned for Ron to follow before running upstairs.

Ron was still confused, as he did not understand by what she meant, but followed as any solution she might have, would more likely than not be better than anything he could up with.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

"And that is it, your own email set up and you knowing how to access it" Said Kim, who just set up Ron his own email address and show him how to use it. However there was one thing that was on his mind now that the email was sorted out. Kim's missions.

"Kim, what you going to do with these mission, without me?" Asked Ron, thinking back to his promise to her father of keeping her safe.

"Well I only just started, but without my oh so reliable backup" a slight smile was on her face at her teasing tone, causing Ron to childishly stick his tongue out at her. "I guess I will be more careful with accepting dangerous missions."

"Like a room full of lasers that can cut you up like salami." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Yes like that, and you best be ready to rejoin me when you get back."

"Definitely"

"So that means you got a great chance in going to Japan."

"Huh?" confusion was written all over Ron's Face making Kim giggle.

"Japan has a long History in Martial Arts Ron, so promise me you'll try, so when you come back your a" Kim took a breath as she never used these words to describe Ron. "Total Badass."

"It's a Promise" announced Ron in what he assumed was a heroic pose. Kim just laughed at the image, causing Ron to pout.

"Ronald, your parents called, they went you to come back home now." Mrs. Dr P called from downstairs. Instantly the atmosphere of the room changed back to sad. Kim quickly got up and hugged Ron.

"I'm gonna miss you, best friends forever 'K?" Mumbled Kim into Ron's shoulder. Ron just hugged her back.

"Me to Kim, and yeah, best friends forever." With that Ron and Kim walked downstairs, The Possible Family said their goodbye's to Ron and wished him and his family luck, before he walked out of the door, and away from his best friend for years to come.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

It's been a few days since the Stoppable family arrived in Japan, and after a few days of unpacking and sorting some necessities out, Ron finally asked his father if he could learn martial arts. Naturally he was sceptical at first, but agreed to it, and was currently walking around their town looking for a English speaking teacher for Ron.

After a few failures in Communication, Dean Stoppable's rudimentary Japanese got them directions to a Dojo that spoke English. A place called Ryozanpaku.

After arriving at the Ryozanpaku Dojo, Dean knocked on the large wooden gates and as waiting for an answer.

"You sure you want to do this Ronald." Dean asked his son. Ron being a bit nervous just nodded.

Soon the gates opened and a large blonde hair man with a long beard and dressed in a tight green Kimono answered the door. Ron and Dean both gaped at the size and aura of the man, his clothing stuck to his flesh like a second layer, and his body would make Greek god's envious. To say he was ripped would be an understatement.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the Blone Giant in Japanese.

"Ah, I was informed this was a dojo, and that you speak english?" asked Dean nervous at the aura of this man to find it harder than normal to speak.

"Ah Gomen, Yes this the Ryozanpaku dojo and many masters here speak English, may I ask for the purpose of your visit?"

"My son wishes to learn Martial Art's. We've tried a few Dojo's but none of the master's speak english well, and my son has just started learning the language." Dean said indicating his son, was slowly started to hide behind his dad since the large man appeared.

"Oh a potential student then? Please come in and let's talk some more inside." The Blonde man opened the gate and turned back inside the compound.

As Ron walked in he noticed two buildings built in a traditional Japanese style, one large building in the centre of this walled compound and one smaller one to its left, if you look at it from the gate.

"May I ask what you teach here?" asked Dean as he followed with his son.

"Currently we have Masters of Jujitsu, Chinese Kung fu and Karate residing here. There are a few others but, like me they travel a lot." The blonde Giant explained. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Furinji Hayato." With that he opened the sliding doors of the building, revealing a large area with a table in the centre and a tea set already placed. A few cushions were around the table for seating.

Following him in, and taking their shoes of at the entrance, they learned some basic Japanese customs and manners in their short time here, and sat at the opposite side of the table to him, politely declining his offer for tea.

"Before we go much further, I must ask the young one this." With that Ron felt like the entire world was judging him as Hayato looked at him. "Why do you want to learn Martial Arts?" Ron thought about why, his promise to Kim? To protect himself from bullies now that Kim wasn't here? He knew to just say what felt right.

"To protect myself, and the one's I care for." Said Ron fiercely, looking at Hayato in the eyes. As he spoke he felt a burning energy rush through his body, as he realised his dream while being in Japan. To get strong enough to protect all he cares for.

"Hohoho, a fine answer indeed young man." Stroking his beard similar to Guan Yu from the Three Kingdoms Era of China. He turned his gaze back to Dean. "I will have a word with my fellow Master's tonight, please return tomorrow for an answer, if none are willing to teach this fine young man, we will help you find another English speaking Dojo."

Saying their thanks both Ron and his father got up and left to return home.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

Hayato was sat at the same table later that night with two other people, a small Chinese man wearing a green Chinese shirt, black kung fu pants and slippers and a tall Japanese man wearing a Jujitsu uniform. The Chinese man was Ma Kensei and the Japanese man was Keotsuji Akisame

"So what do you think of this young child who wishes to join this dojo." Asked Hayato to the others.

"I think its a great idea, his drive for learning his simple and pure. Question is, what to teach him?" Responded Akisame, stroking his pencil moustache.

"You saw the child Hayato, what style would you think be best for him?" Asked Kensei, his eyes peering up from under his bowl hat.

"Hmm, if we do take him as a student, we could just take turns building his foundation up, and decide from that what style would suit him best."

"Will he be a student or a disciple?" Asked Akisame.

"I believe his family will only be here for a few years, so a student, but potentially he might grow into a disciple." Hayato looked around the room. "So, are we willing to give this young man a chance?" Kensei and Akisame both nodded. "Excellent, them tomorrow Ron Stoppable will become a student of Ryozanpaku!"

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

**AN: **And thats the end of this chapter, and the end of most of the Kenichiverse involvement with the first story. The next chapter we return to Middleton for Ron and Kim's freshman year. I know im skipping a lot of time but its intentional.

You may have notice some poor writing, either spelling or grammer, this story hasn't got a beta and I can overlook things, if anybody wants to become a beta for this story, feel free to message me.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** hey guys, there was a mess up but ff,net last chapter, specifically regarding how I typed Mr/Mrs. Dr. P because I didn't put a space after the dot, it must have thought it was a website. It should be fixed now, sorry for the mix up. Also I got an Anonymous review, I do like receiving them otherwise I would turn them off, but I wont reply to them via writing the reply in the chapter, so if you want a response, make an account and review that way.

**Path to Master:  
>Chapter Two:<br>Back in Middleton**

Ron was currently in his room, getting dressed after a shower. His old home in Middleton was exactly like he remembered it. Well maybe tidy for a change but still the same. His parents came back a week before him to sort the house out, and he had his last week at his school back in Japan to finish.

Looking at his mirror Ron thought at how much he changed since he last saw his best friend, Kim Possible. A healthy growing up of Martial Arts practice and lots of rice based dishes, left his body stripped of most baby fat, even at 14. He wasn't ripped, but his body was toned and showing the muscles that will grow out soon, he even had hints of his six-pack on his stomach.

Putting on his clothes, consisting of dark grey cargo pants, a loose black t-shirt and a cotton red jacket. Red and white running shoes were on his feet. Ron initially wasn't a fan of jackets, but having to wear them for the past few years for his school uniform made them grow on him. He also liked the long sleeves, being conscious about his light skin with their dusting of freckles. Not many in his old school had freckles so despite his motto of 'never be normal' he didn't like the attention they always seem to receive.

They we're only freckles after all, nothing special.

"Come on Rufus, time to meet Kim" With that the naked mole rat scurried from his little drawer/room in Ron's desk and climbed into one of his pants pockets, squeaking on 'okay' as he did so.

As Ron was walking downstairs and out of his house, he felt some hesitance of going to Kim's house. Sure he wants to meet her, but he kinda wanted to surprise so didn't tell him when he was coming back. Ron struggled to remember how Kim handled surprises, but he know she has a bit of a temper. Must be from the red hair.

As he stepped past his garage Ron looked in, previously it was used for storage as his parents didnt need the space for their car, so Ron asked them if he could use it as a mini dojo to keep up his Martial Arts training. They agreed on the condition he found some kind of job when he got back to Middleton. At the moment it was empty, with a wide window in the back, shelves along one wall, and a door opposite leading into the house. A delivery truck was coming later with some padded mats for the floor and some practise dummies. Which was Ron's Birthday present for later this year, everything else he would have to buy himself.

With his mind back to the task, he continued walking to Kim's house.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

Ron had just knocked on Kim's door and was awaiting an answer, it didn't take long before a beautiful redhead opened the door, it was Kim's mother.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P, is Kim home?" asked Ron, an easy grin on his face. Anne was stunned by the sight of the person in front of her, for as far as she knew Ron was still in Japan.

"Ron, how nice to see you, when did you get back?" Asked Anne, moving forward and giving a hug to what she has long considered a son of her family. Ron returned the hug a little awkwardly as he wasn't expecting one.

"Just today, wanted to surprise Kim instead of telling her and making her stare out the clock in your kitchen" Ron responded, his voice a little cheeky at the end. Anne chuckled knowing her daughter most of likely would have done something like that.

"She's upstairs in her room at the moment, go on up, but come down after okay? I'm sure the twins would love to see you again." Ron remember the twins, little more than toddlers when he left, but still they we're terrors, but they loved Ron.

"Sure Mrs. Dr. P" Ron said, walking past and going upstairs to Kim's room. Anne, like a ninja, got a camera from somewhere and followed Ron upstairs, Ron was curious what she was up to, but didn't want to speak so close to Kim's room, in case he spoiled his surprise.

Ron looked around the house as he went up to Kim's room, despite a change in wallpaper, paint and pictures, it was the same as he remembered. Ron came to Kim's stairs that led to her attic room, and began to tiptoe up, missing the 3rd stair as he knew it creaked.

Poking his head up, Ron noticed Kim sat her desk, doing something on her computer. Continuing to be sneaky, Ron got behind him and tickler her sides. Kim jumped out of her chair, turned around with some retort on her lips, before it died in her mouth as he caught side of Ron there, his hand still level where her ribs where and a massive cheeky grin on his face.

* click *

Kim whirled round to see her mother and the top of her stairs, camera in hand, and most likely an embarrassing picture of her.

"MOM!" with that Anne disappeared like the ninja she was previously being. Kim hit ron on his arm.

"OW! What's that for?" asked Ron, rubbing his arm in mock hurt. Kim just glared at him for a moment before her gaze softened and she hugged him.

"For giving my Mom more embarrassing photo's, but I'm glad your back." * whack *. "And why didn't you tell me you we're back" Once more Kim hit Ron again and was glaring at him. Ron was rubbing his arm, she hit him in the same spot again and now it was a little sore.

"Because I wanted to surprise you, and didn't want you walking a trench into your floor as you glared at the clock?" Ron said, hoping she would take his answer and accept it. * whack * "Hey!"

"That was for your stupid reason, I could have met you at the airport!" Ron arm was really starting to hurt now, she hit the same spot again. Before Kim could talk again Ron raised his hand.

"Before you ask anything else, I think your Mom wanted me to meet the rest of the family, and no point answering twice, right?" Kim nodded and together they went downstairs into the kitchen.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

"So Ron, how did your Martial Arts training go? In your emails you was always vague." asked Kim as her, Ron, her parents and the twins sat around the dining room table. Ron just shrugged.

"I trained every day after school, and iniatally they was 'building my foundations' as they called it, such as physical fitness and the basics, such as how to strike properly and block." The possible family nodded their head along, as it made sense. "However after that, the masters had a long talk, turns out they all felt their style was wrong for me. They said my body was meant for another style, and as long as I would true the path of the Martial Artist, my style would find me. So in the end they taught me little more than basics in their own Martial Arts."

"I thought if you practised and tried hard enough you could learn any style?" Kim asked.

"You can, but if your bodies natural advantages lay in one direction, why go another? They felt with the short time I had in Japan training my body to go another direction wasn't worth it for me." Kim snorted, earning a look of annoyance from her mother for the behaviour.

"Short time? You was their for years!" Kim explained exaggeratedly. Was it only her who felt like Ron was gone a lifetime?

"For some to master a Martial Art it would take a lifetime, and a true master knows he never stops learning his Art." Ron said, posing in a weird fashion to the Possible family, but in his mind he was copying the pose of Akisame. "At least that's what my master said." Ron shrugged at the end, to prove he doesn't know what it means fully yet.

"So Ron, you play any cool Japanese games that aren't in America." Jim, or Tim asked, Ron couldn't tell them apart yet. And with a smile he began to answer the Possible families questions.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

Later that day as Ron was walking home, Kim tagged along to talk more and catch up with her best friend, filling him on things he missed while he was gone, she was currently telling him how she became a cheerleader.

"The team loved the routine, but Bonnie was fuming, since then she has had a fierce rivalry with me, it got worse as a few weeks later the team voted me to be captain." Kim has a fierce smile on her face, as just talked and talked with Ron. She felt good to have her best friend back in her life.

"Well Kim here we are, and if you ain't noticed, its conveniently my old house to boot." Said Ron, as he walked up his driveway. Ron noticed some boxes outside the garage and a smile spread across his face at what it meant. "Kim I got something to show you that's so cool."

Ron pulled the garage door opened, it was an old door so it wasn't electric. Ron noticed his parents have placed all the padded mats down, covering the entire floor in soft padding, and noticed three training dummies at the far end under the window. One was a upper torso and head, one was a large throwing bag, to practice throws and ground fighting and the last was what Ron dubbed ' the stick thingy' a training post with multiple branches to practice varied strikes, the likes which Bruce Lee was commonly seen training on.

"Wow, your own little dojo." Kim turned to look at Ron, a look in her eye he knew all to well. "We have got to have a spar." Ron scratched back of his head, he didn't expect that straight away.

"Tomorrow KP, you know jet-lag and all that, I could do with a good night sleeps first." A frown marked Kim's face at having to wait, but she instantly perked up

"Okay, I'll be round tomorrow then, cya." and with that KP was out of the garage and jogging home. Ron just chuckled, she must be really determined to spar him for her to go so quick. Locking the Garage door behind him Ron walked into his house.

Walking into the kitchen Ron noticed a newspaper with a large circle around a certain piece, picking it up Ron notice it was a Wanted sign for a Job. A newspaper delivery job in the mornings. Grabbing the house phone Ron rang the number listed.

"Hello" a voice answered after a few rings.

"Hello, my name is Ron Stoppable, I'm calling about the wanted ad for a newspaper delivery boy."

"Bit late to be calling for such a thing, don't you think?" Ron just chuckled a bit nervously, forgetting what time it was.

"Sorry, just eager to get started earning some pocket money, and I just got in. Sorry if the timing is inconvenient."

"It's OK Son, come round to the Middleton Press main office tomorrow, say around lunch time?"

"Sure, may I ask who I should look for?"

"Just tell the receptionist why your there and she will direct you, see you tomorrow."

With that the other person hung up, Ron went into the kitchen to make himself a quick snack before he went to bed.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

As Ron woke up the night morning he began to go through his morning exercises, 100 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, and thanks for his strong bar in his wardrobe, 50 pull ups. He was putting on his dark blue spots jersey outfit, which he wears for his morning jogs. He has maintained and expanded on his exercises every since he started, the words of his former masters ringing in his head as he did so.

"All the pain, all the sweat you've put into training your body, must be maintained, or it will be washed away and all your work will have been for nothing." Now Ron used to be a slacker, but losing what you already earned just to have it a bit easier? Ron did not like that, so he became a bit of a fitness freak maintaining his body since they told him that.

Now that does mean he stopped eating Beuno Nacho, oh no. He just made sure to burn the calories he ate off and balanced the rest of his diet.

As Ron opened his front door, a shocked Kim Possible was stood there, her fist raised to knock. Ron cocked an eyebrow as he noticed she was dressed similarly to how he was, but her Sports jersey was a dark pink with light pink stripes.

"Hey KP."

"Hey Ron, ready for that spar?" Kim's eagerness was dripping from her voice, the fact she was up so early 6am and hoping from foot to foot showed that even more.

"Easy there, I'm just about to go for my morning jog, want to come?" Kim stopped hoping and it was her turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Err sure." Kim was not used to a fitness freak Ron, this run was about to shock her.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

As Ron and Kim entered Ron's house from the run, Kim noticed that beyond a light sheen of sweat and slightly laboured breathing, Ron seemed fine. Kim felt like her feet was on fine. A five mile jog was not her idea of 'light' running.

"Want a drink KP? We got Soda or some OJ." Ron said looking into his fridge to see what he could have to quench his first.

"Some OJ sounds good." said Kim. Ron quickly filled two glasses, grabbed an apple, which Kim quickly asked for one and received, before walking back outside to catch the cool morning breeze.

"Someone has changed a lot since I last saw him, the old Ron Stoppable I knew never worked so hard." said Kim teasingly. Ron blushed at a little at that.

"Well, if I don't work to maintain the training my master gave me, it insults them doesn't it? So I work hard for the faith they put in me by training me," answered Ron before taking a chunk out of her apple.

Kim was really glad how Ron changed, she hoped for something like this when she asked Ron to learn Martial Arts, but what he became was so much better. But he still was the same old Ron with his quirky humour that she loved.

"So when we going to spar?" Ron sighed, when this woman is determined she doesn't stop.

"Let's have a short break then we can OK?"

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

Kim watched Ron as he Marked a loose circle in the middle of the mats with a magic marker. It was mostly a perfect circle but a few places it was a little off.

"Well Kim, this is how I sparred back in Japan, if you got any idea's or changes say so after I finish explaining ok?" Kim nodded. "We fight in the circle, if you get knocked out of the circle, you lose the round. If you get pinned for three seconds on more, you lose the round, if your forfeit you lose the match. All good so far?"

"Explain the rounds to matches, please."

"Well before we spar we have a pre-determined number of rounds, this one for our first the match will be three rounds equalling one match."

"Perfect!" With that Kim grabbed her backpack, which she dropped off inside Ron's house before the run and pulled out a whiteboard and pen.

"Whats that for?" asked Ron, getting worried where this was going.

"To keep score." Kim answered like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Ron felt a very cold chill go up his spine. Kim was notoriously competitive. Could he survive that side of her? He just mentally sighed, not like he can get out of it now anyway.

"Right, we fight using the fair fighting rules, basically, no biting, scratching, groin shots, throat strikes or eye gouges. All good?"

"Yep, anything else?"

"Yep, time to get changed." Kim stopped cold at that.

"What?"

"Rule's for my mini dojo, all training and sparring must be done in a training gi. I got one that should fit you upstairs." with that Ron and a still confused Kim went up to Ron's room to get changed.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

Kim and Ron were standing at the edge of the circle, both dressed in their training gi's, Kim had her t-shirt on under hers while Ron just had his gi on, showing his bare chest if the top got loose.

"3" Ron started.

"2" Kim counted down.

"1" Kim and Ron said together. "Go!" and with that both entered the ring and took up their respective stances.

Kim has her hands up in a knife hand strike, both held up like a boxer with her right foot leading and her left leg held back.

Ron had a high left fist and a horizontal right fist, his feet and shoulders were squared with his chest facing his opponent directly. It was a stance taught to him by Kensei. The idea is to react and respond to his enemy while being able to flow between attack and defence. It as good against single opponents, but not so much groups of enemies. Perfect for sparring.

Kim eager to take the lead, struck first, her left hand turning into a fist to strike Ron in the chest. Ron rotated while bring his right hand up, deflecting Kim's fist to his side and used his left hand to grab her upper left arm. With a quick rotation, Ron has Kim's left arm over her shoulder, and Before Kim knew it, was tossed over Ron and out of the ring.

"First point to me." Ron said seriously, while training he used all his focus, hi master never let him goof around in training and he will not do it now.

Kim just growled. They both resumed their starting positions and after another countdown the spar was back on.

Kim struck first with her left fist similar to how she started the last round, as Ron tried to counter the same way again, Kim showed it was a feint, as Ron was rotating to be able to throw her, kim spun on her left leg and kicked Ron hard to the stomach. At least she would have if he didnt raise his guard in time. Ron was sent skidding back.

"Point to me." said Kim smirking. Ron looked down and noticed he just got kicked outside of the circle.

"Match Point." With that they both assumed starting positions and counted down for the last time.

Ron deciding to take the iniative, struck low to Kim's stomach with a right fisted punch. Kim used his arm as a springboard and leapt into the air. Ron's eyes tracked Kim as she spun in the air and rotated to lead into Ron with a kick.

Bracing himself Ron took the kick to his chest. Grabbing her leg, Kim's eyes widened in surprised as Ron rotated a few times, before tossing her out of the circle.

"Point and match." Ron said, his friendly demeanour back. Rubbing his chest where Kim kicked him, despite taking the hit and being braced, it still packed a lot of force and hurt. It shouldn't bruise though.

"Rematch." Kim instantly asked for, Ron stumbled at her response, her eyes are alight with the delight of the challenge.

"No, I think we need a rule of one spar a day or something, or I think we would never leave." Ron said teasingly." Kim, calmed down a little had the decency to blush.

"Fine, next time I'll win though." Kim responded jokingly, but at the same time Ron knew she was being serious.

"Naturally, anything is possible for a Possible." * whack * "Hey!"

"Stop taunting me." Kim said while sticking her tongue out. Ron just laughed, but she really knew where to strike, she hit his chest, the same spot she kicked and it hurt more now. "So if we can't spar, what shall we do for rest of the day?"

"Hmm. I got to try and get a paper round later on, promised my parents I would get a job in return for letting me use the garage like so, and I got to be there for lunch, but after that I'm free." Ron said, thinking about his plans for the day. Hearing a squeaking nosie they turned to the shelves and noticed Rufus marked a 1 on Ron side of the whiteboard Kim broke. Kim just glared at Rufus, not in anger, but more in annoyance of the reminder.

"Heh, Sorry." Rufus replied in his squeaky voice.

"Got some chores to do for the 'rents aswell, meet at the mall at 1pm? Can give you the tour of all the new places." Kim said looking back at Ron and ignoring that annoying scoreboard, why did she have to keep score?

"Heh sure." and with that the rest of their day was planned.

**PtMPtMPtMPtMPtMPtM**

**AN:** Hoped you like this chapter and the little spar Kim and Ron had, I wont write every spar, and I mainly added this to make this chapter more longer and interesting. Next chapter, first week at Middleton and Ron's first Mission since returning. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
